Online search engines provide a popular tool for searching keywords over the internet. Search engines and corresponding online auctions globally generate billions of dollars a year in revenue. The results page of a keyword search is therefore an effective place for advertisers to reach an engaged audience.
Using an automated auction mechanism, search engines sell the right to place ads next to keyword results and alleviate the auctioneer from the burden of pricing and placing ads. The intent of the consumer is matched with that of the advertiser through an efficient cost/benefit engine that favors advertisers who offer that which consumers seek.
On the advertising side, companies spend billions of dollars each year in marketing with an increasingly large portion of that money dedicated to search engine marketing. Since such large sums of money are being spent, advertisers strive to strategically bid against competing advertisers while maximizing return for advertising dollars.